Split Personality
by Freezing Luna
Summary: What happens when our sweet Furihata Kouki, has a split personality, almost as scary as Akashi's? What happens if the others discover his split personality in the game with Seirin vs Rakuzan? What happens if people are trying to kidnap Kouki? What happens when Akashi falls for Furihata? Well, you'll just have to see. Rating might change. Slow updates
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Change...

 ** _Furihata's POV_**

 _~ 6 years ago~_

Hm, I wonder if mom's home yet, I hope dad isn't...That be troublesome. The name's Furihata Koki. I'm currently 10 years old and I'm in advanced classes. My mom's a nice person very sweet, but I can't say the same for my dad, matter of fact, my dad was the complete worst. He's a bad drunk, mean and abusive. It's just me and mom and that stranger of a _father_ . I finally got home, but as I was reaching for my keys, I heard something like a glass breaking. Surprised and worried, I fished out my keys and quickly unlocked and opened the door. When I opened the door in front of me unfolded a scene that angered me too the core. That man was on top of my mother, bloodied piece of glass in hand and my mother was bleeding out on the floor. He slowly got off of her and smiled at me, but his smile seemed broken almost filled with blood lust . It was intriguing , somewhat.

"Hello son, I see you are home. How was your day?" He asked but I didn't answer. I was so focused on my mother, I was frozen in my spot and my mother was dying. I was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and sadness with fear, it felt like I was losing control, it felt like I was going to break, but then at that moment I heard a voice and my surroundings changed. I was in a rather empty and dark room with blue lines and specks of light.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular, but

"You're in your mind scape." an answer came.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you." the voice replied, this voice was so close to mine that it was scary but what scared me was the coldness of the voice.

"I'm me, so who are _you_?" I asked a little peeved. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind me and covered my eyes and I felt someone's lips close to my ear.

"I am you, Furihata Kouki. You can't handle this, so, I shall take over. Kouki, listen to me and sleep." He said and at that moment my awareness dropped and I succumbed to sleep.

"Good boy." is what I heard before it all went black.

Author's P.O.V

The room was slightly lit by a glow from the setting sun as it approached the night, in the middle of the room lay three people, two standing while the third one lay on the ground, motionless. These people were a family, they were happy but one slip up from the father caused this sweet family to crash and burn. This slip up caused the death of the mother and it caused the boy to break, into a zillion pieces.

The boy no longer aware of anything, forever sleeping while his other side took over, his ruthless, over protective other side, or you can call him Arashi.

His other side quite pissed with the father relentlessly killed him on the spot, not one shred of remorse. Then he quietly packed his things and left.

Anyone who heard of this murder, thought it was another simple, everyday murder but it wasn't, it was the destruction of the Furihata family. The beginning of Furihata Kouki's slumber and the takeover of Arashi.

 ** _~To this present day~_**

There stood a boy in front of the school gates of Seiren High School. A smirk graced his lips his eyes as hard as stone and cold as ice, but anyone looking closer would see the broken stare that was always there. The boy's brown hair blew silently in the wind, still with his smirk he passed the school gate, this boy's eyes were a bright blue, but one of his eyes were half blue half brown, a sign of resistance. This boy's name was, Furihata Kouki to the outside but this character right now was, Arashi.

 ** _Here begins Furihata Kouki's new high school life. Will he finally be saved or is hope really lost?_**

 ** _Heeeeeey~ I'm finish chapter one. Can someone please make this book a cover?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*insert big goofy smile* Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so delighted! I'm updating way sooner than expected…. I hope…..ok so maybe not sooner, please forgive me._**

 ** _Roseheart37819: It's okay if you can't draw male characters, I've found a cover for the time being so it's okay! Bokushi-Oreshi relationship…. Hm… something like that! But Arashi's very protective of our sweet child, Furihata, but he got some strong bloodlust intent. I almost forgot who Arashi was -_-ll. You see Arashi believes violence is the key to everything even in basketball, but in basketball he doesn't inflict physical pain but mental. I know the mother always get killed, but Furi's a Mommy's boy in this, so I had to eliminate his important person, for what happened to happen. Thanks for the compliments and please review and keep on reading._**

 ** _StolePotata: :D I wanted to see a split Furi so I took the initiative, also of course Kuroko will find out, he's just to observing not to… but it decides on Furihata if he really wants to be helped. Thanks for reading by the way, I hope you enjoy this story of mine._**

 ** _Zella: I don't know ya know…. Then again, of course Akashi is seme, I can't imagine Furi as a seme it hurts trying to imagine. I hope you continue reading. ;D_**

 ** _Desclaimer (Ugh! Why do I have to do this?): Kurobas does not belong to me but my dear Arashi definitely is._**

 ** _Chapters: 2 out of 30_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **In a deep dark place the only light is the light blue specks and swirls of light, there resides a boy, quietly sleeping on the dark cold and hard ground. But, is this boy sleeping like any normal person?** **No he isn't matter of fact this is a conscience, the part of a conscience that plays a huge part in life, Reason. Why is he sleeping? Because of his other half, Ruthlessness. Now Conscience's real name is, Furihata Kouki and he actually is supposed to be the soul of this body and with a tad bit of Ruthlessness' help he should've helped guide the boy down a good path but… it wasn't so….**

 **Six years ago, when Kouki was experiencing his parents death, Ruthlessness weakened Reason and Reason was forced to merge with Furihata Kouki's soul and now the soul and half of a conscience is sleeping and Ruthlessness takes over. With Reason and Soul's last strength to keep part of Reason's conscience awake to stall Ruthlessness' plans. Are you confused? Cause I just confused myself, just kidding.**

 ** _Arashi's P.O.V_**

I walked into this crappy place and went straight for the basketball sign up table. When I got there I signed up without a word to the girl or the boy. Let me guess… this girl's a very strict person, probably the coach. She isn't worth my time. I hope now since I'm joining the team Kouki lets me take full control now. I'm gonna go to the roof, since Kouki likes cheery blossom's I'll give him a full view of the cheery blossoms, but first, I need to wake him up.

 _"_ _Kouki… Kouki, get up."_ I said.

"Um… uh.. A-Arashi-kun?" Kouki said.

"Yeah, it's me, common I gotta show you something." I said and waited as I heard shuffling and then Kouki was on his feet and looking in front. A screen appeared and showed him what I was seeing.

"Wow… Beautiful…" I could practically hear Kouki gawking in amazement. I smiled a little elated but then the school bell rang and I walked away from the view to go to where we would find out which class we're in.

"Well back to sleep I go." Kouki said.

"Seriously, how can you sleep so much?" I asked him. "You seem so lazy."

"It's not that I'm lazy, Arashi, it's that I just can't muster up the strength to do anything else. Night Arashi and remember your time is soon up." Kouki said. I smirked and replied "Sleep, Kouki, sleep and save your strength because one hell of a battle is brewing and boy do I look forward to it."

 ** _~In classroom 1-D~ (unfortunately we must play dumb)_**

"Furihata Kouki?"

"Here." Not really, since he's currently snoring away his soul.

"Ok class, please take out your English books." The teacher said. "We shall have a pop quiz."

"Oh joy… Pop quiz, fun!" I exclaimed my voice bathed in sarcasm while listening to all of the children's complaints.

"Quiet down now. This quiz will help me to know the academic level of all of you." The teacher explained.

"By the way, I'm Miss. Scarlet." She introduced herself.

"Begin." She then said.

And with that I fell asleep, Kouki's really starting to rub off on me.

 ** _~skippitty skip skip~ we are now at basketball practice :3~_**

I lazily looked at the coach while she babbled on about something and then suddenly told us to strip. Well, she just said to take off our shirts but yeah. I pulled off my blood red T-shirt and left my bare untoned chest for everyone to see.

Then I watched the coach slowly scan all of us over. I chuckled a bit as I heard Kouki squeak.

"Why are you being indecent with my body?" he squeaked.

"Hey don't blame this on me, your coach requested it." I said while I lick my lips at a random boy in the stadium that was looking at me hungrily.

"Oi! Don't attract predators!" Kouki screamed angrily.

"I can't help it that we're so undeniably attractive." I replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kouki simply said.

After that we didn't do anything so we were allowed to go. While making the journey home I decided to stop to get two tubs of mint chocolate ice-cream, it was Kouki's favourite flavor, almost to the point that one time when I dropped it he got really pissed and tried to force me into a coma, it was amusingly scary.

I reached the small shackled out apartment that we lived in. We had to work our asses off in order to get this, it wasn't even stable enough, but it was home. I unlocked the door and went inside. I placed the ice-cream in the fridge with a note stuck on it for Kouki.

My time was fun, but it's time for Kouki to learn how to live on his own, so that he won't need me anymore, _my time is almost up._

 ** _In a far but close place laid a figure who had now started to stir. Slowly he got up, chestnut brown mop of hair swaying slightly with the movement. A soft smile spread across his face, he wouldn't deny it, he was excited to go out into the world, but was also very thankful to the person who protected him for all of these years, softly, he whispered something to the no sleeping body that appeared next to him and kissed their forehead._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Arashi, for staying with me, for protecting me, for being my parental figure, but it's time for me to learn, how to shine on my own."_**

 ** _A soft smile spread on the person's face as he slipped into a nice and quiet slumber._**


End file.
